fictionlibraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Windy Marvel
The stars were beautiful in the indigo sky. Their light was reflected on the surface, along with the white full moon. The ocean waves brushed against the cliffside. A setting could not be more romantic. The calm and serenity was the perfect place. Tonight, he would ask her. Two figures, a man and a woman, walked up the hill. The woman’s brown hair was braided into a ponytail. She was in her early 20s and wore casual attire, a green sweater, blue jeans, and white sneakers. The man definitely stood out more: he wore a bluish-purple cape over his blackish-blue shirt and pants, black sandals, and his silver hair blew in the breeze. He was very lean and tall at 22 years old. The moon highlighted his pale white skin, his ears were pointed and sharp, and his red eyes shone in the night. The couple stopped atop the cliff and stared at the horizon. “That was a lovely dinner, Vaati.” the woman said. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, Annie.” Vaati replied with a deep, charming voice. “Your smile has always delighted me. Ever since that day, 8 years ago…” “Hm hm hm! My birthday.” Annie giggled. “That’ll always be my favorite cake.” “Mine, too. And I am so thankful… you’ve stood by me all these years.” “I couldn’t think about leaving you. You’ve shown me… a whole new path to follow.” “Yes. That is why, I wish to stay with you on that path…” Vaati slowly reached into his cape pocket and pulled out a small, sapphire box. “…forever…” Annie’s green eyes widened. “V-Vaati. Is that…?” Vaati got down on one knee and showed her the diamond ring inside. “I love you, Annie. I wish to spend my time in this world, and the next one, with you. I also want, very deeply, to have a child of my own. Some like Mikaela have already had their first child, and others like Rachel are pregnant with theirs. I wish to have a child with you, too. …Will you marry me?” Annie flushed. After all of their years together… she was taken off guard. Now was finally the time. “…Vaati… I can’t marry you.” Vaati looked up with surprise. “What?” he said quietly. “Vaati… I love you, too… and I will always be loyal and support your beliefs. But I know… you want to become a Logia. I wanted to help you, so I did research… to become an airbender Logia means to rid your heart of turmoil or earthly attachment. No Logia airbender has ever married for that reason. I know you’re going to save the world, Vaati, I know you’ll lead us to freedom. If you’re devoted to me, then you can’t realize that goal. You can’t be free. I’ll always follow you and follow your orders… but I can’t take you away from what will make you powerful. …Good-bye, Vaati.” With a halfhearted smile, Annie turned and walked down the slope. A wave of realization swept over Vaati. A weight in his heart had flown away. His longing desire to be with Annie. He loved her, still… and was so very thankful for her loyalty. Vaati turned, faced the cliff, and backed away with a determined expression. He dropped the sapphire box and ring and ran for the edge. He jumped and dove into the awaiting waves. … … … Like a bird leaving the nest, Vaati flew. His dark cape and silver hair flapped behind him. Annie turned and smiled as his dark figure shrunk into the sky. Vaati had never known a greater feeling on his heart, light as air. He was free… Vaati slept on a cloud that night and awoke the next morning. Then for as long as the sun was up, he flew. Where over the world he was, he didn’t know, but neither did he need to. Before long, he had flown his way to Skypia, where not surprisingly, the Nimbi citizens passed him odd looks. ‘Twas rare for one with no wings to soar across their very streets. He was definitely suspicious to some, and his carefree smile made him seem like a fantasizing child. Vaati’s eyes were closed and he was smiling, chilling his face with the wind’s delight. He had never felt so free, his Logia body was air itself, it was a feeling he wanted to last forever. “Oof—aaaaaahh!” Vaati stopped and gasped when he bumped into someone, and they screamed. He looked down, seeing a Nimbi girl of about 21 on her back on a small cloud. Her hair was as white as her wings, and her brown eyes were shiny and cat-like. She wore a black jacket with a white undershirt and black tie, which complimented her black pants and black high-heels. Her white fingernails were long and trim. Vaati lowered down to her and said calmly, “Miss, I’m sorry. Please, let me help.” He tried to help the girl pick up her scattered books and pens, but she aggressively helped herself up and stuffed everything in, slinging the bag over her shoulder. “Watch where you’re going next time!” she stated with a strict tone, before flapping her wings and soaring back into the sky town. Vaati didn’t know how to describe it. He was… swooned. The red was clear on his cheeks. That girl’s temper was spicy. He soared after the Nimbi and put a hand on her shoulder. “You aren’t hurt, are you? Let me make it up to you if I-” “Don’t touch me.” She pulled away. “Go bother someone else, I’m late for my class.” “Class?” Vaati floated in place and watched the girl continue. She and hundreds of Nimbi in similar garb flew into a building labeled White University. A Skypian college, by the looks of it. He decided to fly around the campus, which was large and took place on many clouds on varying levels. Students were either socializing or studying. He saw a group of kids playing Frisbee with a Parabuzzy shell, hopefully empty. “Prithee, lift thine head up!” On a misfire, the shell came flying at Vaati, spinning rapidly with its wings outstretched, but the projectile flew right through Vaati’s wind-made head. “…Um… apologies?” The students stared bafflingly at what happened, and without another comment, they flew to retrieve their Frisbee. Vaati loitered around campus for around 3 hours, hoping to see the spunky Nimbi again. Students passed the strange, cloaked figure looks; some thought he was a visiting teacher, others thought he was just some drifter. Finally, Vaati saw her, sitting on the cloud-grass against the side of a stairway. Her face was grumpy and strict as she buried her eyes in a book. The girl felt a shadow over her, her eyes furrowing since her reading was interrupted. The cloaked stranger with the red eyes stared at her with a smile. “Hello again.” The girl clamped her book shut. “Have you seriously been waiting out here for me? I have no interest for a cretin like you, so I’d like you to go away.” She grabbed her belongings and tried to leave, but Vaati hurried in her path. “Please, forgive me. I’m not trying to impose anything, but I find you… a very marvelous creature.” “Am I supposed to be aroused?” “You feel so individualized. I have not been to Skypia often, but no Nimbi talks or dresses like you.” “For your information, everyone in White dresses this way. The founders were surface explorers who took interest in the human garb and thought it would make good wear for our kind. As for my talk, forgive my discretion, but the Shakespearean speak gets old. This feels more proper.” “Your tone suits you finely!” Vaati beamed, his voice remained calm and gentle. “If you’re free for the moment, I would like you to join me for a beverage. I saw a lovely café a while back.” “I have to go to work in an hour, so I want this time to study.” “I only want a little time. Please? Just one cup?” The girl sighed. “If it will get you off my tail. May I ask for my stalker’s name?” “It’s Vaati. May I have yours?” “…” She looked away, as though pondering whether or not she should answer. “…It’s Charle.” “Charle? That’s a wonderful name. Well, shall we be off, Charle?” She sighed again. “I suppose.” They flew to the outdoor café and ordered two cups of jasmine tea. Charle sipped hers with a smile. “I do love tea.” She frowned again as she asked, “So, Mr. Vaati, you call me a peculiar creature, but what kind of creature are you? Some elf from the backstreets?” “Ha ha ha ha! No, my dear, I am a Minish.” “Those little people from the surface?” “Yes. You might be confused since I’m not as tall as your fingertip.” “Yes, because if you were, I would’ve swatted you by now.” “Hah hah ha! In truth, I am actually a mage. An airbending mage, to be specific. I gave myself a natural human size and changed the form of my face. This is my wand.” Vaati pulled out a bark-colored, pointed stick. “A Minish Acre Piece. It’s not the sturdiest material, but this wand has stuck by me thick and thin.” “Oh, I see. That’s how you fly, then.” “Actually, I have recently become a Logia airbender. My body is made out of air, so I’m able to fly. Interesting fact, though, the very first Logia was a mage, and I believe his magic helped him accomplish that.” “Go figure.” Charle sipped. “You might say I’m a magic aficionado altogether. One of my hobbies is researching all sorts of spells and magical artifacts, what they can do alone and together.” “Mm-hm.” “I also enjoy exploring the supernatural wonders of our cosmos. Some query where magic ultimately comes from, and I know that it has effect on more than a few areas. It’s just such a wonderful thing! Heheh, some say that I’m actually the reincarnation of Lord Voldemort. He was a dark wizard in case you don’t-” “Every creature in the freaking world knows who Lord Voldemort is!” Charle outbursted. “Right… You’re probably tired of hearing about me. Tell me about yourself. What are you studying in college?” Charle lightly stirred her tea with a spoon. “I’m studying to become an engineer.” “Engineer, how fascinating. I don’t know too many girls who are interested in that.” “Well, add me.” “Like, what sorts of engineering?” “Basically, if a device works, how does it? I can tell you about Lightning Chariots right off the bat. True, the Thundercorns are fast, but you need a carriage of solid and symmetrical Sapphium to be able to withstand their breakneck speed. Unbreakable diamond reins are also a factor.” “You seem very smart in the topic. It’s mostly Skypian devices, isn’t it?” “Well, mostly. In all truthfulness, I’d like to expand my knowledge. Surface devices, Oceanic, etc..” “The magical world has all sorts of peculiar devices.” “You know, some people want to talk about more things than just magic.” “I am only saying, I possess knowledge of magical items and you want to expand your knowledge on engineering! I think our two interests can commingle.” “There probably isn’t much to it. It’s magic, you say a few funny words and stuff happens, objects can suddenly do this or that, there probably aren’t any real mechanics.” “While using a Fire Spell, I drastically increase the speed of particles within a set area and increase heat. In creating water, I mold the H2O molecules scattered about the air into one body. By transforming a mouse into a cup, I am solidifying and bending their dimensional structure while still holding their soul and life force in pla-” “Alright alright, your people clearly have their own style. Look, I don’t have time to talk about this, I need to get ready for work.” She stood up and grabbed her bag, about to fly off. “Where do you work? I’d like to join you.” “No. This ‘date’ is over, and I don’t want you to follow me.” “But I wish for us to talk more! I won’t follow you, but I want to meet you again. Can I… see you tomorrow?” “I don’t know. Don’t you have a home to go to, too?” “Actually, I don’t.” Vaati smiled sheepishly. “Wherever the wind blows, that is my home.” Charle sighed. She felt like there was no getting rid of him. “I…I don’t have classes tomorrow. We’ll meet at this café tomorrow, 10a.m., and make a plan.” “I look forward.” Vaati nodded. With that, Charle flew away, and the mage watched her. He smiled warmly, looking forward to tomorrow. Vaati slept on the café’s roof that night, after exploring Skypia a little. At 10a.m. the next day, Charle met him again. Vaati showed her a journal he had in his possession, pointing at a page that depicted a hi-tech key-like cylinder. “This is a Warpdrive Key, a device that allows spacecraft to travel at lightspeed. They’re imbued with photons mixed with dark matter energy, that when inserted into a ship’s engine, allows it to travel galaxies in minutes.” “A strong ship of the right metal would be needed to withstand such a speed.” “What if I told you an ordinary Earth school bus could be reprogrammed for such a task?” “I’d say that your Minish brain clearly forgot to expand with you.” “Ha ha ha ha ha! You’d be surprised, the things I’ve seen. Moving on,” he turned the page, revealing one with a drawing of a mechanical circular archway, “greater than the Warpdrive Key, a Dimension Transportifier. Incredible amounts of spatial and chronokinetic energy are poured into this device. They fire lasers so powerful, they rip holes and link with the Dimensional Byway, then target specific dimensions either on perpendicular or parallel existing. Any and all dimensions, depending on the strength of the material and energy, are within our grasp.” “It is very fascinating technology. You seem very fixated on it, though.” “Hm hm hm.” Vaati chuckled softly. “The truth is… I am not only fascinated with the structure of other dimensions… I am fascinated on origin.” “Origin?” “I have been to the Spirit World, Charle, I have met the wisest of all spirits. The Chronicler. He knows nearly everything about every dimension, including that which created us: the Dimensional Fusion. Some unnamed god has taken elements from many a universe, denizens, landscapes, and molded them all into a single cosmos. And yet, those original dimensions still maintain their structure and timeline. So I wonder to myself, why, what, and who, which denizens of this world have an original self in some faraway cosmos? I would really love… to see these worlds.” “It sounds preposterous.” “Hm. I’ll tell you more on it later. Moving on, Bubble Coating from Sabaody Park…” Vaati and Charle agreed to meet two days after that. Charle shared her knowledge of the workings of devices, and admittedly took interest in Vaati’s descriptions of magical items. A Vanishing Cabinet disperses the matter of a subject inside one, and reforms it inside the other, same for other teleportation devices like Apparition and Floo Powder. Cars or trains can be enchanted to fly by decreasing the very gravity and substantial mass of its matter. In turn, Charle discussed the workings of human airplanes since Skypia has to deal with those a lot, and Vaati proceeded to tell her how a lightbulb works, to which they both giggled. “In truth though, Charle, I always believed magic played a factor in all things. It’s more-or-less my way of describing… wonders.” “But some wonders are more explainable than others. Sigh… I have to go now. My boss wants me to work late tonight.” “Hmm… very well.” Vaati frowned with disappointment. “Shall I see you tomorrow?” “Yes…” Charle smiled softly. She flew away from him again. Vaati was still melancholy. He wanted more time with her, their meetings were so short. He chose to ease his sorrow by flying about Skypia, seeing what other wonders it had to offer. That night, a certain restaurant caught his eyes: Yonder Goddesses, the light-up sign read, between two silhouettes of slim woman angels. The interior was a bright red, and Vaati saw why it was so popular: female angels in red high-heels, either two-piece or one-piece red swimsuits, and as part of the outfit, fake cat ears and tails that matched their hair. “A fine welcome, fair traveler.” Vaati flushed when a brown-haired Nimbi fluttered up to him. “Dost thine stomach yearn for grub? How strong is thine hunger?” “. . .” Vaati shook his head, “I could use something to eat.” Though you’d be surprised how little you need to, being made out of air. Vaati was led to a table in a back corner, on a comfy round seat. He tried to pull his attention away from the lovely angels and stare at the menu. Lots of types of wine, fair amount of Skypian fruit. “Hm hmm. Hast thou decided on thine-” Vaati lowered his menu—he and his waitress gaped at each other. Charle held a sexy pose, clothed in a red one-piece, high-heels, white cat ears, and a tail. She dropped her pen and notepad. “Charle-” “Vaati!” she hissed angrily. “What are you doing here?! Did you follow me?” “Charle? This is your work?” “Vaati, get out of here! I can’t let any of the workers think we’re dating-” “Charle, pray tell!” The overweight Nimbi manager landed a few feet away. “Art thou being harsh with yon customers again?” he asked gruffly. “N-No, pray why wouldst I, Roubi?” “Thine appeal dost not appeal to men well. Approve on thine weakness shouldst thee wish to stay hither.” He flapped away. Sighing with aggravation, Charle sat on Vaati’s lap, smiling seductively and leaning her back against his front. Her narrowed cat-like eyes were complimented by her fake ears and tail. “Didst I not hear thee correctly?” “Didst I not hear thee?” Charle glared. “I need extra money to pay tuition and bills, and this was the only job I could land. It’s degrading beyond measure, especially when men are so repulsive and demanding. I should hope you have money to pay for a meal.” “I carry a few Rupees, sure. Do you recommend anything?” “Nothing that suits your magical fancy.” She flapped her hair and brushed it on his face. Vaati blushed and held the menu above his head. “Ocean’s Marvel, what’s that?” “Oh, I wouldn’t.” Charle brushed his legs with her hands. “They import that from Oceana, the taste is kind of strong for Nimbi.” “But I am no Nimbi.” “Yes, but they fill it with salty mist, merpeople are used to it, but air-light beings like ourselves… oh, fine, I just wanna get off of you.” Minutes later, Charle returned with a glass of deep blue liquid, sliding it across the table to Vaati. “Enjoy.” “W-Wait, Charle!” She stopped and turned, folding her arms. “I would like you… to share this with me.” “No, of course not. I wouldn’t poison my bowels with any of this garbage.” “You work so hard, Charle, and you are such a lovely woman. I would like my first Skypian brew to be shared with you.” Charle sighed. Why does she keep going along with him. “You taste it first.” Vaati picked up the glass and tipped it to his mouth. “Hoo-o-o!” He shuddered. “It does tickle my tongue.” “How do you feel?” “I feel… lightheaded. I mean, more than before.” Vaati swayed slightly, cheeks still flushed. “Kind of, heheh… funny.” “Hmm… well, I suppose…” Charle hesitantly reached for the drink. She tipped it into her mouth. Hours later, Vaati and Charle wobbled out of the restaurant, one arm around the other as they laughed hysterically. “You-hoo are RIGHT, Vaati! I fee-heel LOOOAAADS better.” “I dost be shproiggin’ my shpiggity shpoo.” said Vaati. “Ho HOOOOO, I am a CAAAAAT and I can FLYYYYY!” “I am some kind of chipmunk creature, m-my darling.” Vaati’s moderate charming tone was the same, but he was senseless regardless. “Hoh HOH, I am tired. I need to liiiieee on my bed-cloud, and go sleepy-sleep.” “Hah-hi should be going to, for sleepy-sleep, yes.” “Nooooo you don’t have wings, hah-hi need to do flying for both of us.” “Hee hyes, I no have wings, you must fly me.” “Hooookay. Up we goooo. Huuuuu,” Charle took a breath, “WHEEEE-eeeee- whoopsie! Hahaha!” Charle took flight with Vaati over her shoulders, sinking or swaying left-and-right the whole way. Charle brought him all the way back to her house, which she had to herself, lived alone. “Felp, here we aaaaaarrrre.” She let go of him when they entered the door, Vaati hunched over, smiling, and swaying. “La home of Char''lllllle''.” “Well, ah- I-I’m glad, I brought ya home.” “What are you talking about, I brought yooooouuu.” She poked his chest. “R-Really, w-well why’d you bring me?” “I don’t knooo''oooowww''!” “Y-You know, I know a couple of werecats, th-they, they got nothing on you, YOU… are just sexy.” “You have the sexiest eyes.” “You…” He stared longingly at Charle’s brown eyes. “You…” He was getting drowsy. “…” Both of them locked arms and kissed each other lovingly. They collapsed on Charle’s bed, and the rest of their night was wonderful. By next morning, both were passed out. Charle was the first to awaken, groggily, discovering her covers a mess. “Wh-h-whuh…” She took a moment to grasp their position. Vaati was snowing loudly, his arm slung over her. She gasped horrified. Neither of them had clothes on. There were so many words building inside that just wouldn’t escape her mouth. But she was panicking, incredibly. She quickly but softly climbed out of bed, putting on a bra and underwear. She wondered if any of the neighbors witnessed them come in, heard them last night. She wanted the nerves in her body to settle before she woke Vaati up. She took hesitant steps forward and felt a paper wrinkle beneath her foot. Looking down, she was standing on Vaati’s discarded cape. She bent down and picked up the light-brown paper. It was a wanted poster, depicting a dark figure with a gazing red eye, half-turned away from the camera. She gaped and stared in horror at his striking resemblance. '' WANTED “Red Eye” Reward: $56,000,000'' Unnamed Revolutionary that is responsible for the destruction of 137 Government facilities. Suspected in the usage and purchasing of illegal dark magic artifacts. Possesses airbending and magical abilities. Do not engage, report to officials of any sightings of Red Eye or those suspected to be affiliated. “Yaaaaaawn.” Charle’s heart was racing. Her face was struck with horror. She turned as Vaati began to awaken. “Hoo, that was some party. I forget, did I eat the Tinanas or save them-” “You’re a wanted CRIMINAL?!” Charle smacked the poster against his face. “Oh… I see you saw.” “When were you planning to tell me THIS?! Did you just escape from prison with your ‘LOGIA’ powers and fly here to hide out?! Are-Are you planning to hold me as HOSTAGE, force me to HARBOR you? Do you know how much trouble I’m gonna be in for associating with you?!” “You worry too much. The World Government of Earth sent those posters, no one in Skypia will recognize me.” “NIMBI work for the World Government, the God’s Angels air force, don’t you know that?! What if they track you here? I’m not going to be arrested because I slept with-” She froze, suddenly remembering. “Oh, God… what did we do last night?” “Drank Ocean’s Marvel and had one hell of a party.” Charle shook to her near-senses, “I…I need to go a hospital. I need to know if that drink has any… lasting effects. Stay in this house and DON’T leave! I don’t want anyone to see you until I know it’s safe.” “Okay…” Vaati rubbed his eyes, still a little woozy. He noticed his wand on the nightstand and reached for it, sniffing it curiously. “…Disinfecto.” St. Noah’s Hospital Ocean’s Marvel was very long-lasting if drunk in large quantities, according to Doctor Orbi. Apparently there were accounts of Nimbis’ internal organs dyed blue, but it was still too early to confirm any permanent damage on Charle. That wasn’t the only reason she came, though. She needed to check another lasting effect besides the alcohol. After an hour or so of worriedly sitting on a hospital bed, Orbi returned. “Lady Charle, ‘twould be crossing boundaries to query thee on thine recent activities, but thine results do not lie: thou art with child.” Charle felt herself freeze. She might’ve wanted her heart to stop entirely. Last night, she got herself drunk out of her memory… she slept with a dangerous criminal… now her life may be ruined… “Wouldst I be overstepping if I query the father?” Orbi asked. Charle’s House After Vaati dressed himself, he curiously searched Charle’s drawers. Magazines on foodstuffs, how to make cakes, teas, or even corndogs. “Perhaps she studies cooking as a hobby-” “You BASTARD! !” Charle stomped in, startling Vaati into closing the drawer, and her fist swung through his wind-made head. “You got me PREGNANT!” “I. . .” Vaati flushed. “I…” “You what? You didn’t mean to? Well, stow it, because of all the daffy men I encountered, you are by far the worst!” “But, Charle, you’re missing the big picture here. A child!” Vaati beamed. “Aren’t you excited what wonders-” “I don’t WANT A CHILD!” Charle threw a slap at his head, but it was like swinging at air. “I can’t deal with a child right now! Not between college and home life!” “But Charle, children are amazing. They can learn so much from us, and we learn so much from them. Just think, this child, our child, can be great beyond-” “No! I will not care for the child of Earth’s most-wanted criminal! I will not let people connect its appearance to you, and me. I want you to leave me and never come back. As soon as this, mutant half-Minish half-Nimbi is born, I’m dropping it at an orphanage so I will never be traced back to you again. Now, please leave, Mr. Vaati. Ugh, when Mr. Roubi finds out, I’m going to have to look for another job. There’s NO point being flirty when I’m already taken. LEAVE!” Vaati sighed solemnly, grabbed his cape and his belongings, and left out the front door. He took flight to the distant horizon, looking back as Charle stood there, watching until he was gone. Even from afar, he could feel her sharp brown eyes glaring. Since she was only in the first phases of her pregnancy, Charle was able to continue her classes and her job without much grief. It wasn’t easy. Even if she didn’t want this child, she wouldn’t feel right if it wasn’t born into the world healthy. She made sure to eat the right fruits and vegetables, declined any alcohol she was offered at work, but her mood swings became more noticeable by her college friends. By the time September arrived, her belly was too bloated for her to hide anymore. She confronted her boss that evening. “Thou jester me?! Pray, when hast this happened?!” demanded Roubi. “Several months ago, as a drunken mistake. I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to ask for time off. The doctors told me I may be due on February 14, but I don’t plan to raise it.” “I scoff at thine doctors!” He banged his hands on his desk. “In spite of thine swinging mood, thou hast brought forth more customers than ever with my ingenious bikini policy. Thou appeareth surprisingly attractive. Thou shalt be rid of thy child posthaste!” “Be rid of—are you MAD?! I am not going to kill this child, and you can’t force me to!” “A smutty angel hast no opinion against mine. Thou shalt be rid of this anchor and please my brethren when I order thee to-” The office door suddenly blew open, Charle standing her ground against the wind while Roubi smashed against the wall. The girl turned, gasping as Vaati marched in, his appearance more dark than ever. “And who are you to decide the fate of two beings?” Vaati stood over the man, his red eyes sending a chill down Roubi’s spine. The aggressive angel swallowed his worry and told him from his spot on the floor, “Thou hast no place to order me either, stranger! Be gone from hither, or I shalt summon the officials to take thee- u-uck. .” Vaati raised his right hand and tightened the space in his fingers. Roubi began choking as he was lifted by an invisible force around his neck. “The angels of Skypia know what freedom is, I was always sure of that. With wings to go anywhere, why should one deny others their freedom?” “P-Pray, what power be this?! Art thou, ps…psychicbender?! A Sith of yore?” “Hm.” Vaati smirked. “I am more than a Sith. I am Air. I am Freedom.” Vaati began to whirl his arms, and Charle stared with horror as a stream of breath flowed out of Roubi’s mouth. “Mr. Vaati, please stop!” “All beings deserve freedom. To me, freedom is just as vital as air. If you deny others their freedom, you should not deserve… breath.” “MR. VAATI, STOP RIGHT NOW!” The wind mage closed his eyes. He ceased his whirling, and softly pushed the breath back into Roubi. The Nimbi panted helplessly on the floor, staring at his assaulter. With a powerful thrust of his arms, Vaati blew Roubi through the wall with an air blast, into a back room. Charle sighed with slight relief as Vaati turned to her. “I’m… sorry.” Charle felt the urge to punch him, but… ceased. “What are you doing back here? Sky Islands constantly move, so unless you were very close all these months…” “I used this Grand Compass.” Vaati held a golden compass with a glass dome in his hand. The arrow pointed to Charle. “It points to whatever the possessor most desires. I desired… my child.” “…” Charle glanced away, still glaring. “Let’s go somewhere else.” Vaati and Charle were later seated on a small cloud several meters above the street of their café. “Aside from magic and other dimensions, I have strongly believed in the philosophy of freedom. I dislike the idea of rulers, governments, or boundaries. I dream of a world where all beings can be able to commingle in peace.” “And for that reason, you attack innocent government officials, as well as small business owners?” “Those officials are anything but innocent. They have harmed, tormented people, ruled corruptly. Surely you cannot speak differently for that boss of yours?” “… Well, perhaps not.” Charle looked away. “But I can hardly believe your manner of violence..” “I know I have done some bad things, I know I have hurt people, but all I really want is a happier world. The World Government of Earth is corrupt, and my goal is to thwart them. They will lead this world into destruction, Charle.” “I understand your reasons, but you can’t expect me to support you. Freedom has a price.” “But little price on your people. Ever since I was young, my dream was to be able to fly like Nimbi. I have always admired your kind, to go wherever you wish just by the flapping of your wings! I would describe to you the beauties of airbending, but I guess you already know it.” “Not true. I’m able to fly like an average Nimbi, but I don’t have airbending.” “You don’t?” Vaati said with a look that seemed sympathetic. “Yes, but don’t console me for it. Many Nimbi don’t, it hasn’t bothered me once.” “That may be, but there’s more that comes with the element than just the power: the spirituality that makes that element bendable, in this case freedom. You are so strict and devoted to your goals – not a bad thing to be sure – but all beings must know freedom.” “And what form of freedom do you plan to teach me?” “The simplest kind. Come with me and we shall fly. For just one night, let me show you the extent of our flight. The limitless possibility.” Vaati stood and held a hand down. Charle remained seated and stared up at him. His charming white face, his trusting red eyes. Charle still didn’t know what, but this man was so… inviting. She took his hand and stood. Then, Vaati jumped over the edge and dove toward the earth. He angled upward, and Charle held onto him as they both flew. Across miles of forest and mountains, the endless earth felt so small. They found a city and decided to glide between its buildings. Passing glances into many a window, the each resident jumped with a shock. They gracefully maneuvered around the scaffolds of a building under construction, then began to skip across the roofs of restaurants, each step for one roof as they took great, air-light leaps. They flew to the sea and glided just over the waves, skipping their fingers along the surface. Many fish and dolphins leaped by, then the two were headed to a ferry. They flew above the vessel, Vaati saw Rainier and Mikaela Chariton, with their daughters Sunni and Darcy, and the couple waved at them happily. Then the two soared up and glided beside an air plane, finding a little boy with blond hair and sunglasses asleep on a seat. Vaati and Charle laughed, then flew away. Eventually, the duo returned to Charle’s house, landing on the front yard. The two of them still had their smiles. “Mr. Vaati… this was a very wonderful night. After all the stress I’ve had to deal with… it felt good to stretch my wings.” “People will always say that ‘freedom isn’t free’. But in reality, it is, if we allow ourselves to feel it.” “I…I’m not sure on your… wh-what you do.” Charle turned away. “I thank you for the night, but you’re still a wanted felon, and I don’t wish to be associated with you. And as for this child, I…” Vaati frowned. “I shall leave you alone if it’s your wish, but I want to be there when you have it.” “…Yes… but when I do have it… I want you to raise it. For both of us.” “…” Vaati smiled. “You have my word.” February, 2021 The months had flown by so quickly, and Vaati anticipated his coming child every moment. February 14, the targeted date, was approaching. Vaati followed the direction of his Grand Compass to Charle, on flight to Skypia. He was completely prepared, for everything he had planned with his new child. His eyes intricately skimmed a book of wands. “‘The Fairy’s Tail, the greatest and most powerful of wands behind the Star Rod. Wielded a long time ago by the Fairy Princess, it is a historical relic treasured by the fairies. Only those deemed worthy by the princess are able to hold it. No man, fairy, or god has earned this honor.’ …” Vaati closed the book and looked at the compass. He focused his mind on the course and flew at greater speed. St. Noah’s Hospital “HURRRRRRRHHH!” The day was here, all right. Charle felt it in her gut, the baby read to burst. “Calm thy nerves!” a doctor told her as she was placed onto a bed. “Thine pain will be over shortly!” “Rrrrrrnnnngh-gh-gh. . . where. . are you. . Mr. . . Vaat—AAAAAHHH!” “Prithee, bringeth more painkillers, now is yon shining moment!” a doctor told his colleagues. Under the setting sun at 7:00 that evening, Vaati flew toward the hospital at breakneck speed. He breezed past the floating and crippled Nimbi outside as a sudden gust, through the front doors, scattering many papers at the receptionist desk, across every hall and stairway until he could find the room. “Where are you? Charle!” His compass narrowed on a specific door, so Vaati barged in. “AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!” “Waaaaaahhh!” She was born. Her crying rang from the room. The doctors cleaned the blood off her beautiful tiny form and fetched a blue blanket to wrap her in. “Praise the goddesses, ‘tis a girl!” the doctors cheered. Vaati was so entranced by the sight, he almost forgot about Charle. The pained woman looked at him from the bed, and smiled. “Art thou the father?” a doctor asked him. “…Yes.” Vaati smiled calmly. “I am her father. May we… see her now?” A nurse placed the baby in Charle’s arms. She was still crying and flailing her arms. Charle unwrapped the blanket from her head for a better view. She already had hair, which was a very deep shade of blue, and her brown eyes were shiny behind her tears. Charle’s heart melted. She couldn’t believe… this child in her arms… “My… child…” She smiled, feeling powerful emotion inside herself. “My… child!” Her own brown eyes leaked. “My darling… little angel.” Vaati’s own heart warmed at the sight. The baby was so beautiful, he almost didn’t notice. “Her… hair.” He slowly reached his long-nailed fingers and brushed it. “It…It’s blue.” “Oh, my… perhaps that was a result of the Ocean’s Marvel. I got pregnant just after drinking it, s-so maybe…” “Is that really so bad? She truly is a marvel, after all.” Charle softly rubbed the baby’s cheek. How perfectly healthy and vibrant she sounded. Her baby. “Yes… she is.” Charle’s House The baby was fast asleep by the time they were home. Charle sat on her wheelchair, rocking her in her arms. “Can you believe it… the first half-Minish half-Nimbi baby… yet, she looks so… human. She doesn’t even have wings. She doesn’t look a thing like us.” “Not true. She has your eyes. You look generally human, except for your wings. That was a fault of my own traits.” “What should we name her?” “She is a marvel, so…” “Why did I expect you to give her that?” Charle giggled. “But it works so well, what other name should we give her?” “''Oooooooo…''” They looked down when Wendy raised her arms and flailed softly, her mouth curved into an ‘o’ as she blew. A very tiny cyclone rose from her lips, up into the air, its little breeze chilling them both. “Hm hm. How about Windy?” Charle remarked. “Yes… it’s perfect!” Vaati beamed. “Wendy Marvell… I’ve never heard any name more beautiful.” “I…I agree. It’s a wonderful name. Wendy Marvell…” Vaati closed his eyes, smiling softly. He would hate to ruin this moment… “I guess… you want me to take her now?” “…I…I don’t.” Charle didn’t take her eyes off the baby. “I want to keep this child… I want to see her… grow into a fine young woman… She’s so… beautiful.” Vaati stared at Wendy again. Her hair, blue as the deep sea. “In more ways than one…” Charle kept her baby close as she slept that night, though allowed Vaati to sleep on the floor of her room. They weren’t actually married yet, so she didn’t feel comfortable sharing a bed. The issue at hand was a large one, eventually they would have to start making marital plans so they could raise this child peacefully. The real problem was Vaati’s position as an unnamed criminal, however the mage does speak of close friends in many places. As suspicious as this sounded, Charle couldn’t confront him, yet. She entrusted Vaati with caring for the baby while she was off to a long day of school and work. She landed a new job as a grocery store clerk, and made friends with a delightful girl named Luvbi, a coworker who looked around 16 years old, though Luvbi claims she was much older. Luvbi plans to have her first child at 20, which Charle questioned why at such a young age, even despite what she’s done. At 6:30p.m., Charle happily soared to her home, eager to see what development is taking place between Vaati and Wendy. “Mr. Vaatiiii. Wendyyyy. I’m home.” She called, entering the house. No one responded, and the house felt dead quiet. She filled with dread, dropping her belongings. “Vaati? Wendy?!” She searched all throughout the house, but the cradle was nowhere, nor was its lovely angel. “Where could they have-” Charle stepped on something round and hard. She looked down and found the Grand Compass. The moment she picked it up, the arrow whipped toward a specific direction. She clutched the device tight and flew hastily across the sea, looking at the compass every few seconds to see she was on track. How long had she been flying, how far did Vaati take her precious angel? Or where were Vaati and her angel taken to? She knew before long, that great colossus that towered over everything else in the world. Mount Mariejoa, the World Government’s headquarters. The compass was aimed at a specific level of the mountain, Midway Peak. Its outer balcony was trashed, the double doors atop the stairs forced open. Charle glided inside and found many rich types groaning and weak. There was a notable group by the stairs, Charle flew over and read their nametags. Carter Pewterschmidt, a man who looked sick beyond measure. Charles Burns, a yellow-skinned bald man who was very flimsy. Morgan Uno, a young woman around Charle’s age (don’t get confused between her and Burns), who looked frozen and stiff as though she’d been hit with a Stunning Spell. One man was still conscious, Giovanni, a brown-haired man with a shiny black suit. She flew down to him, “Mister, what in the world happened here?” “Are you one of the God’s Angels?” he asked. “That Red Eye creep showed up, he’s going for Head President Osborn.” Charle gasped and flew up the stairs, down the corridors as instructed by the compass. Finally, a specific door was targeted, so she kicked it open. “MR. VAATI, WHAT’S-” Charle stared. The room was dark, except for a small circle of 8 candles. A pedestal was in the center, and Wendy rested atop it in her cradle. In one corner, a man with light-brown hair and a green armored suit was chained against the wall, struggling to shake free. “What…” Vaati stood over the child, staring at her tranquilly. Charle viewed his profile from the left, and his one red eye had an eerie feel on his dark face. “Charle… I’m glad you’re here.” “M-Mr. Vaati… what are you doing?” Vaati looked at her, “This child is truly a marvel, Charle, in more ways than you think. You were right, she doesn’t look a thing like us. That is why…” He looked down at Wendy with madness in his eyes, “she is proof! Proof of the Dimensional Fusion!” “That whole thing again?” “Exactly! Why in the world was this child born with blue hair when we have white? The Ocean’s Marvel may have seemed like the deciding factor, but it was all part of fate: this girl has an original parallel from another dimension. But were either of us connected with her in that dimension, who knows! Or maybe we were from someplace else entirely! I look so different from her, and that man over there looks so different from either of us, this is what I’ve been talking about, Charle! And yet, though we have no slated connection with each other, the gods of this universe have organized this very happening!” “Vaati, you are absolutely crazy! Let’s assume that you’re actually RIGHT, who CARES if we have parallels from other dimensions?! We were born in THIS dimension. I want to live the life I was given HERE, and I want Wendy to do the same!” “I know, Charle, she will!” Vaati said hastily, grinning madly. “In fact, I want her to grow up the same way that I have! I’m going to do like you one said, Charle… after this ritual is complete, I will abandon her at an orphanage.” “What?” “I grew up with no parents, Charle, the only person I could consider ‘father’ was my old teacher, Ezlo. He taught me the magic I grew accustomed to, but I was not obliged to obey him forever. He did not give birth to me. During my childhood, I was free, and as I grew older, I embraced that freedom. I want Wendy to grow up the same. No parental authorities to control her. Then when she comes of proper age to learn magic, I plan to meet her again. Then, we will make the most powerful team. Together, we shall seek the other dimensions of origin, and learn why in the world the gods put us together?” “ENOUGH of this! Stop this insane ‘ritual’ and give my daughter back!” During their conversation, Norman Osborn was able to free his right arm from its cuff. He pulled off his gag and whispered quickly into his wristwatch. “Red Eye has a daughter. Repeat, Red Eye has a daughter. Inform Henry Churchill. I will attempt to engage him, and capture her. This message is in case I fail. Good-bye… Master.” Norman aimed his wrist at the leg cuffs, blasted them free, planted his armored feet against the wall, and kicked free of the other chains. He lunged at Vaati with bladed wrists—the wind mage whipped around and, “AVADA KEDAVRA!” with a powerful burst of green light, Osborn was dead. Vaati felt a cringe in his heart—immediately he yelled, “SEPARO!” and struck his own chest. Charle gaped at the sight. Vaati was forced mouth agape as his very soul rose from his body. His spirit ripped in half like paper. The left half returned into his being, while the right slowly absorbed into Wendy. The child brimmed, a breeze generated that blew the candles out. Charle fearfully approached the baby after Vaati’s essence was absorbed. … Her ears grew thin and sharp, and her little eyes peeped open, going from brown to red. Charle was horrified beyond compare. She choked out breath, but couldn’t find the right words to display her anger. “''What did you'' do? . . .” “I want my daughter to grow up without parents.” Vaati helped himself up off the ground. “However, I also want to always be by her side. So… I split my soul and put half of it in her. Wendy is now my Horcrux. As long as she lives, I will never die. And my spirit will always protect her.” “A… Horcrux?” Charle remembered seeing such a thing in Vaati’s journal. “Her… You…You monster.” The Nimbi was ready to murder. “You MONSTER!” Charle sent kick after kick at his back, but all went through like empty air. “How could you DO this to our daughter?! Have you no SHAME?!” “What shame is there… in giving my daughter incredible power? You want her to live long and happy, don’t you?” Vaati turned to face her. Charle gasped at his grotesque visage; while his left half was mostly normal, the right of his face was gray and lifeless, and his pale right eye floated about like a rubber ball in a fish tank. “V-Vaati. …” Curious, the man felt his face. “Oh, my… Yes, that can sometimes happen with Horcruxes. Should be nothing a little magic can’t fix. But with the transfer of my soul to her body, her natural abilities should be drastically enhanced. Aside from airbending, I have confirmed the magic in her blood. I am so eager to see how she uses it. Why don’t we take her outside and see?” “Vaati!” The mage took the child and flew, Charle giving chase. Outside on Midway Peak’s balcony, Vaati raised the baby overhead. When Charle made it out, she felt a powerful wind fall over the area. The curtained tables and chairs were blowing. “I see…” Vaati smirked. “Her magic mixed with Air Chi and my soul has made her a tad unstable. This side-effect is sure to lessen as she gets older and gains more control. But I doubt her caretakers will agree. In time, they will show resent, forcing Wendy to run away. She will gain true freedom and experience, running across the earth, ALONE.” “Vaati, you GIVE her back right now!” Charle demanded. “Are your crackpot theories about freedom and parallel universes SO important that you would curse our precious angel and let her grow up ALONE?!” “Not alone, my soul will be with her! And I’ll have a couple friends watch over her, too! But she cannot go with guidance; not until the right time. 11 years from today, when she’s officially at the age to learn magic, after she has learned to survive without parents or guardians… her training can begin.” “GIVE HER BACK!” Charle flew up, swiped Wendy in her arms, and flew quickly. “CHARLE!” Vaati chased the Nimbi with greater speed, whipped in front of her, and grabbed the baby. “VAATI, LET HER GO! I’M NOT LETTING YOU DO THIS TO HER!” “Our world is DOOMED, Charle! I plan to save it!” Vaati struggled to pull the child away. “I want Wendy to help me, but she has to grow up THIS way! Together, we will destroy the World Leaders, and rid this planet of borders and boundaries, including dimensional boundaries! I will take Wendy to the New World, and with our powers, WE WILL LINK ALL DIMENSIONS TOGETHER!” “YOU’RE INSANE! Give her BACK to me! Give back. . . LET GO!!” Vaati yanked Wendy away and flew off. Charle chased after him, a passionate, desperate fire in her brown eyes. Vaati looked back; for a Nimbi with no airbending, she was uncannily fast. She wouldn’t stop until her baby was in her arms. Vaati couldn’t let her get in the way, so on a quick impulse, he whipped out his wand and flicked it at her- “SECTUMSEMPRA!” A whipping flash of white light whooshed across Charle’s face and chest. Gushes of blood flew out. The Nimbi lost the fire in her eyes and collapsed onto a cloud. Vaati stared at her with horror in his left eye. He slowly lowered down to Charle’s gasping form. Her brown eyes were sad with despair. She achingly outreached an arm to her child. Wendy was so close… yet so very far away. Vaati knew the spell to heal these wounds… but his plans for Wendy were convolutedly planned in his head, and Charle couldn’t get in the way. He closed his eyes and performed a series of complex waves with his wand. “Resurrección.” Charle’s particles scattered into the air. Her blood had soaked the cloud, but it would fade before long. Vaati flew away to carry out his objective. A faint white energy existed where Charle last lay. Dr. Facilier’s Voodoo Emporium “Whoa, Vaati, Vaati, Vaati…” Facilier raised both hands and gestured a ‘stop’. “This is all a bit much to ask of me. I mean, wouldn’t you rather raise her yourself?” “Even if I establish no rules, Wendy must not feel burdened to obey her parent.” Vaati stated, the baby still bundled in his arms. His head was wrapped with black cloth, exposing mainly the left half. Annie stood behind him. “I instruct you and my cohorts to watch her, but do not interact. I will place her in the orphanage where Jeremiah works, but he will receive the same instructions. I will let you know when she comes of age.” Vaati turned to head out the door. “Vaati, Vaati.” Facilier put a hand on his shoulder. “You’re my homeboy, and I know y’all want to save the world, but I must ask ya to reconsider. She’s yo’ girl! And you want her to grow up alone? Please keep her, or at least let Annie raise her, so she can grow up with all the others.” “No, Harvey… I truly believe this is the right course for my daughter. And I know…” He looked down at Wendy’s adorable sleeping face, “that she will be of use to me… someday…” Facilier sighed solemnly, but had no other comment. Vaati and Annie left the shop, standing in the pitch-black alleyway under the windy night. “Which reminds me… I’d prefer to keep the matter of Charle a secret from her. When the time comes, you will pretend to be Wendy’s mother.” “I… Me?” Annie asked with a somber look. “As delightful as Charle was, you would make an excellent mother figure. My love is still for you, Annie. Won’t you?” “… Y-…yes.” Annie nodded. “I’ll do whatever you think is right… Lord Vaati.” Category:Fanfiction Category:Drama Category:DeviantArt